


What Honeydew Doesn't Know

by Jesterbus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbus/pseuds/Jesterbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sips and Sjin now running about the Honeydew Inc Factory, Honeydew had a strict schedule and a break was hard to come by. Sneaking around was getting even harder as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Honeydew Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Well..I wrote this for Classy as Fuck and I want more fans to read it! Listen...I know some of you will probably be like "Wahh! What is this!" But really I wrote it for me, for the love of this pairing. so any haters can just leave! Thank you for reading/your time/your reviews/and comments~

With Sips and Sjin now running about the Honeydew Inc Factory, Honeydew had a strict schedule and a break was hard to come by. Sneaking around was getting even harder as well. 

Xephos was working on the sorting level, trying to find the destruction catalyst so he could dig far enough to set up a new mining machine.  
“Where is that dame destruction catalyst? Honeydew will have my arse if I don’t get this done.” Xephos has shuffled through each chest and still hadn’t found it. Giving a sigh, he went back to the first chest and started his search over. 

Hunched over the first chest again, he leaned into it, shuffling around the items to see if he missed anything or if it was hidden under something. 

A pair of gloved hand suddenly snaked around his midsection, and slipped up his blue and white striped shirt. Goosebumps ran up Xephos body and he gave a light gasp of shock.

“Hello Xephos.” A voice whispered close to the shell of his ear and gave it a light lick. 

Xephos felt the gloved hand slip up his abdomen and play with one of his nipples, tweaking it between the slightly roughed fabric fingers. Xephos knew that voice.

“Lalna! What are you doing! What if Honeydew catches us!” Xephos voice shook slightly at the hand crept down to his constricting pants. 

“Hm… and If he does..?” Lalna asked behind him, sliding his gloved hand slowly to the bulge that was forming in his brown hide leather pants. Boy did he pick a bad day to wear those. 

Xephos breath hitched as the gloved hand finally reached its destination and grazed over his ever hardening erection. Xephos moan softly, leaning his body more into the chest for support. 

Lalna’s gloved hand crept back up to the opening of the pants and unbuttoned them slowly, letting the feel of the pant slowing being loosened around Xephos waist. “I think you want to be caught Xeph..” Lalna whispered softly into his neck as he got to the last button of the leathery pants.

Xephos let out a soft moan as the constriction in his pants was finally gone. Suddenly a door could be heard opening from the first floor of the factory, and a voice ringing out through the factory. 

“Diggy Diggy Hole!...Diggy Diggy…Hu…Xephos…Lalna… You in here?”

Just as Xephos was about to tell Lalna off, Lalna’s hand slipped into his briefs and gave his erection a hard stroke. A muffled moan came out of Xephos mouth as he leaned further into the chest. “Shh..I’ll do the talking..” Lalna whispered, and leaned back a bit, turning his head towards the opening in the center of the building.   
“Yeah, I’m up here Honeydew…Xephos is down deep in the quarry..”

“Oh! Alright! I’ll be up in one minute! I’m just putting some stuff in the sorting chest!” As Honeydew said that Lalna’s hand continued to pump Xephos erection slowly, making Xephos pant softly in the chest.

“No Honeydew, I heard Xephos needs you in the quarry. He’s down at the bottom of the deep one, you should go down there first” Lalna said over his shoulder as he started to pump his gloved hand faster around Xephos cock. The slightly coarse material of the glove against Xephos cock was sending lightning shocks of pleasure up his body. 

Xephos was withering bent over the chest, his mouth now being covered by his jacket sleeve to muffle the sound from reaching Honeydew’s ears. 

“oh…Ok!” The sound of someone climbing down the ladder could be heard and a voice going “I’M COMING XEPHOS!”

Finally after a couple of minutes, all was silent from the first floor. Lalna smirked silently and continued his ministration to Xephos’ cock, giving it long hard strokes from base to tip. Lalna took his other hand grasped Xephos’ chin and turned it to the side and started kissing up the side of Xephos’ neck. 

Xephos let out a long strain of moans as he was getting close to climax, Lalna’s thumb grazed over the top of his cock mopping up the pearly bead at the tip. 

“You’re so hard Xephos, what are you thinking about in that naughty mind of yours..?” Lalna turned Xephos head far enough to kiss the corner of his mouth. Xephos let out a low moan of detest as Lalna’s hand withdrew from his erection. Xephos turned his flushed face toward Lalna’s as far as it would reach to get a good look at Lalna to see why he had stopped. 

Xephos watched as Lalna removed his glove from his hand with his teeth and tossed it on the floor somewhere. Lalna then took his hand spit into it. He leaned his head up and gave a light smirk toward Xephos turned head.

“Saliva” he replied, “man kind’s natural lubrication.”

With the spit covered hand, Lalna leaned further into Xephos body pressing his hardening erection into Xephos backside, and slid his hand back onto Xephos twitching cock. 

Xephos gave a moan of appreciation as the slick hand upon his cock continued its movement. The slow motions soon became hard fast strokes up and down his shaft. 

Xephos felt the burn in the pit of his stomach and knew he was close. “Lalna…I..m..”

“Shh. Remember I do the talking..” He heard Lalna say next to ear, feeling kissing being placed on his trimmed beard.

“Uh..Lalna. Mmuh…” Xephos moaned softly, leaning back into Lalna’s erection, rubbing his leather clad bum against the rough material of Lalna’s pants.  
Lalna gave a soft moan of frustration, and sped up his strokes.

Xephos moaned loudly into the sleeve of his arm and let go of the pressure building inside of him. Xephos cum shot out and hit the side of chest and all over Lalna’s hand.

Xephos moaned exhaustedly in the chest, his limp body leaning over it to keep his body up.

Lalna gave a smile down to his handy work of Xephos exhausted body. Lalna reached for his discarded glove and cleaned Xephos and him off including the side of the chest. 

Lalna buttons up Xephos leather pants and picked up his limp body and laid Xephos facing it up on the dark wood floors.

“We really need to change these boards to a lighter wood..” Xephos commented looking up into Lalna’s face. Xephos gave a soft smile and leaned up to Lalna and gave me a peck on the lips.

Lalna smiled down from his sitting position on the floor and leaned down to Xephos level. “I haven’t kissed you yet..”  
Lalna looked into Xephos eyes and leaned in slowly.

“LALNA! I couldn’t find Xephos! Is he up there with you?” Footsteps could be heard climbing up the ladders.

Lalna gave a sight and pecks Xephos on the lips and got up. He reached his hand out and helped Xephos up.

Honeydew reached the sorting section and look between Lalna and Xephos. “Xephos! No production has been done in the quarries! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN THERE!”  
Xephos gave a soft laugh and saluted “Yes sir!” With his flying he flew down into the quarry level. While flying down he felt something his pocket and pulled out the destruction catalyst. He smiled down at the tool and continued his way to his project. 

Lalna watched as Xephos flew down and Honeydew continues his decent. Lalna gave a stretch and looked around at the silent factory. 

MEANWHILE ON THE 3rd FLOOR OF THE HONEYDEW INC FACTORY

“You think they heard us at all..” Sjin whispered silently.

“Nope, I think they’re gone” Sips answered and silently look over at his companion. “God, did you hear all that dirty talk, that was so hot..”

“Yeah and Xephos being all like ‘Lalnaaaa’ That was very hot as well” 

“I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!” Lalna yelled from the floor below.

Sips and Sjin looked wide eyed at each other, grabbed their flying rings and flew up into the top part of the factory and out the unfinished roof.


End file.
